


Wingwoman

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [636]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedBi panic Kayo coming to grandma for advise
Series: prompt ficlets [636]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wingwoman

“Hubba hubba,” Grandma Tracy says, low as gravel, and Kayo nearly swallows her own tongue.

“Uh, I-”

“I see you looking,” Grandma chuckles, pitches just for the two of them in the crowd. “And can I say, you’ve got good taste, girl.”

Kayo turns again, glancing shyly at the girl hanging with her friends over by the bar. She’s stunning, all softness and curves that Kayo can’t help but want to touch. “I never, I just, I-”

Grandma’s hand is warm and dry on her elbow. “No harm in asking, Kayo.”

Kayo winces. “I’ve never asked. A girl, I mean.”

Grandma winks and gives her a gentle push. “Start with hi.”

Kayo freezes, pushing back. “I’ve never anything with a girl.”

“No time like the present.” Grandma looks her over and sighs. “Very well. Hey!!”

Kayo wanted to sink into the floor as the gorgeous girl looked over. She covers her eyes as Grandma ambles over and says something.

She’s back before Kayo can truly start to hyperventilate. “What? What did she say.”

Grandma pushes a bar receipt with a number scrawled onto it into Kayo’s hands. “She says you can pick her up at seven.” 


End file.
